So In Love With Two
by Kabutogirl93
Summary: Naruko, Female Naruto, and the others have successfully brought Sasuke back to Konoha. But now a new problem has arrized! Two people are now aiming for Naruko's heart now! So how could Naruko choose between the two people closest to her. Bad summary, sorr
1. Prologue

_**So In love With Two**_

_Rating: Pg-13_

_Genre: Romance/comedy/action_

_Couples: SaiNaruko, SasuNaruko, and other couples_

_Warning: Female Naruto, love triangle, and bad grammar skills. _

_Note: You can flame but please be nice about it!_

**_Prologue _**

It was a Summer day in which seven ninjas were searching desperately for friend of theirs, whom had run away from the village, inside a dark forest. The seven ninjas were Naruko, Sai, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Kakashi; and they were in search of Sasuke. Dogs, that Kakashi had summoned, had caught Sasuke's smell. Sixteen year old Naruko had one by her side and was running ahead of everyone including the dogs behind her.

Sai and the others were trying to get her to slow down because Naruko had just fought an Akatsuki member, and had lots of bruises and other injuries. So she was not in the best shape of running like a maniac. But she couldn't hear the people calling for her and she ignored the pain all over her. All she could pay attention to was finding Sasuke, and since one of the dogs told them that Sasuke was dead ahead she couldn't stop now. "Sasuke stay put or I'll give you a piece of my mind when I find you!" Naruko thought desperately.

Naruko then tripped on a branch and fell down, face down. She tried to get up but the foot she tripped on hurt like crazy now so she couldn't. Naruko had twisted her ankle and now had to wait for the others to help he. It made her miserable having to wait for even a second for them.

But that left Sai, who was the second person ahead of the group, time to catch up with Naruko. Naruko was on her knees when Sai got to her. He quickly bent down beside her and asked, "What happened, Naruko-chan?"

"I tripped and sprang my ankle!" Naruko exclaimed, "Now go ahead of me and find Sasuke! I'll wait for Sakura to heal it!"

Sai looked at Naruko and saw Naruko's hurt face. It looked hurt because she wanted to be the first person to see Sasuke. Sai didn't know this but he had a feeling that might be it. So he picked Naruko up bridle-style, and started running forward toward the direction Sasuke should be. "What the heck are you doing?" Naruko exclaimed shocked.

"I'm bringing you with me to find Sasuke," Sai answered, "So hang on tight!"

Naruko wanted to argue but she really wanted to see Sasuke. So she wrapped her arms around Sai's neck tightly as Sai continue to speed off. While Sai was carrying Naruko, she couldn't help but see that Sai was having trouble carrying her. Which he was because she was awfully heavy. She was grateful that he was carrying her even though he was _**obviously**_ having trouble! So she loosened her grip on Sai's neck and relaxed down a bit, hoping that would lessen her weight.

That only helped with the tightness around Sai's neck but the weight remained the same. Sai took a glance at Naruko's face which looked really eager and pretty. Her blonde hair which was tied into two separate pigtails softly tickled Sai's arm and that made him blush a bit. Naruko didn't notice that Sai was going a little slower then earlier though.

Then Sai and Naruko noticed that there was a body on the ground ahead of them. So when they reached that area Sai stopped and stood on a branch. Then there on that ground laid Sasuke beaten up senseless. Naruko panicked because she thought he was dead and hopped out of Sai's arms to Sasuke's body side. Of course she fell back on the ground due to her ankle, but she was still beside Sasuke. "Sasuke?" Naruko asked, giving him a light shake.

Sasuke gave no answer and Naruko traced her hand to his heart. Sai came to Naruko side, and she looked at him with her blue eyes filled with tears. "His heart… it's not beating…" Naruko said painfully.

Sai, not knowing what else to do, placed his hand on Naruko's back, and she burst into tears. She slammed her head onto Sasuke's chest and exclaimed, "You idiot! Why did you have to go off and die like this?!"

Inside Sasuke's head he was in total darkness. "Crap, did I die this time for real?" Sasuke thought, "Did Itachi win again?"

He began to hear a soft crying noise and weight on his chest. The crying noise was soft, and it started to whimper Sasuke's name over and over (also the word 'stupid' a couple times too). "Naruko?!" Sasuke thought when he realized who's voice was crying.

"I can't die yet!" Sasuke thought, "I want to see her and Ms. Soup-bowl-hair-cut again… at least one last time… before I…"

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly and when his eyes adjusted he saw Naruko sobbing on his chest. Naruko didn't realize that Sasuke was alive because she was too busy crying her eyes out. So that let Sasuke realize that Naruko had grown her hair longer then the last time they met, she was prettier, and there was something else. Sasuke felt as if he really had to tell her that something so he did. "Naruko have you gained 100 pounds or more from the last time we met?" Sasuke asked.

Sai was surprised that Sasuke was alive. Naruko was too pissed to realize that Sasuke was alive. So She slammed her fist into his face and yelled, "Go to hell already!"

Sasuke almost fell into a coma and Sai's eyes just widened. "Well, Sasuke-san is right about her weight…" Sai thought sighing.

Naruko then realized Sasuke was alive, blushed, and said while looking away, "Thanks for returning to Earth… bastard…"

Sasuke slowly sat up and seeing Naruko's face made him feel better already. "Good to be back," Sasuke said softly wiping Naruko's tears away, "I see you're still the villages number one knuckle-headed ninja."

Naruko began to get angry again but she tried to keep her cool. "Good because you can't die yet," Naruko retorted, "Until I kill you fair and square."

Sasuke smirked and said, "That's so like you Naru-chan."

Sasuke then pulled Naruko's head over to his lips and kissed the top of her forehead. Naruko began to blush and she was going to slap Sasuke. But Sai took that job and punched Sasuke in the face. Sai didn't know why but seeing Sasuke kiss Naruko really pissed him off. Sasuke landed face down on the grown, as Naruko exclaimed, "Sai what are you doing? I wanted to do that!"

Sasuke sat back up and Sasuke and Sai began to glare at each other. All of a sudden the other Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Kakashi caught up and were standing in a group behind Naruko. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Hinata exclaimed.

Sasuke broke the glare and said to Hinata, "Hey Ms. Soup-bowl-hair-cut. Good to see you again."

"Stop calling me that!" Hinata exclaimed, prepared to beat Sasuke into a pulp.

But Kakashi stopped her from that. Hinata and Sasuke were childhood friends but they seemed to often argue with one another. "What about me Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Yeah, next thing you know you'd want me to have a yaoi moment with Sai!" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"You're going to have a yaoi moment with Sai?" Sakura squealed, "Let me get my camera!"

"I was kidding!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

Naruko couldn't help but laugh. "Sakura, do you think you could heal Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I don't have much chakra left for even the easiest healing jutsu," Sakura answered, disappointed by Sasuke's joke.

"I see then Hinata carry him," Kakashi ordered, "We're going to have to take him back to Konoha to get healed by Tsunade-sama."

Hinata grudgingly bent over beside Sasuke, put his arm over her shoulder, and helped him up. Sai then got up and said to Naruko, "We better get you back too."

He then picked Naruko up bridle style and Sakura squealed again by the cuteness of the scene. Naruko just blushed as she covered her face with her hands to hide it. Sai then smirked and said, "You're so cute Naruko."

"Whatever!" Naruko exclaimed embarrassed and flattered at the same time.

Sasuke got really pissed at the scene but he couldn't do anything in his condition except talk. So he said, "He's right, Naruko you're cuter then before!"

"Thanks very much Sasuke," Naruko said more flattered that it came from Sasuke.

Sasuke looked behind him and smirked at Sai. Sai couldn't understand why but he was really starting to hate Sasuke. Although Sai still hadn't grasped the concept of emotions yet, but he was sure that how he felt toward Sasuke was most definitely hate. So as they walked off to the village Sasuke and Sai continued to bring about a bad atmosphere.

Of course everyone sensed the bad atmosphere except Naruko. "I'm gonna get Iruka to order ramen for me when I get home!" Naruko said excitedly.

Sai and Sasuke said in unison, "I'll go with you!"

"You two will shut up," Kiba said annoyed.

Kakashi just smiled underneath the mask. Then most of them walked off happily home and Naruko said high in spiritedly, "I can't wait to get home! I have a feeling that we're all going to have more fun adventures together!"

So did everyone else, and two people who wanted to murder each other as soon as they got back. Yes, they were going to have adventures again, but 'fun' isn't exactly the word to describe it.

_**End of Prologue **_

_Author Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you all liked it! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 1

_**So In love With Two**_

_Rating: Pg-13_

_Genre: Romance/comedy/action_

_Couples: SaiNaruko, SasuNaruko, and other couples_

_Warning: Female Naruto, love triangle, and some other things that I can't remember at the moment_

_**Chapter 1**_

The next day Tsunade allowed Naruko, Kiba, Sai, Kakashi, and Shino to take the day off. Sasuke on the other hand was in the hospital being tended to by Hinata. Naruko had taken advantage of the day to sleep until noon, and was now eating her breakfast in her bunny decorated pajamas now.

She was eating her usual breakfast of toast and ramen, when her doorbell rang. She went to answer the door and when she opened it the she saw Sai. "Sai what are you doing up so early?" Naruko said half asleep.

"Tsunade-sama wanted to talk to you about something," Sai answered, "And I don't think noon is what you recall as early."

"Noon is early for me on the days I'm off," Naruko replied, "And why does Granny-Tsunade want to see me on my day off?!"

"I don't know but why don't we find out?" Sai asked.

"Okay, let me just change and finish off my toast at least," Naruko yawned.

Sai agreed and came into Naruko's apartment room to wait for her. It took her about five minutes to get done changing inside her room. Today was really hot so wearing something like her jumpsuit jacket and jeans wasn't a good idea. So Naruko decided to wear an orange skirt that reached her thumb with the strap holding her packet of kunai knifes on her right leg. She also had a black tank top with a Konoha sign on the front, and it showed her stomach a little. Naruko then combed her hair and put her head band on.

Sai was just sitting in Naruko's kitchen table reading a book on emotions. He was on a chapter about attraction and the first two sentences read: "_Attraction is the power of attracting or the feeling of being attracted to another person or something. People can be attracted to another person of the opposite gender because of a quality or feature." _

Sai stopped reading and thought, "Have I ever been attracted to someone of the opposite gender? Well, if you count all the ugly girls I have been encountered I would think not. Unless people are attracted to ugly people… or…"

"Sai, I'm ready to go!" Naruko said interrupting Sai's thoughts as she exited her room.

As soon as Sai saw the way Naruko looked when she came out of her room, his mind went totally blank! Sai began to blush and Naruko noticed this. "Hey Sai, are you sick or something?" Naruko asked.

"I-I don't think so but you look really pretty in those clothes and with your hair down…" Sai said nervously.

"You idiot I'm pretty everyday!" Naruko exclaimed embarrassed as she looked at the ground to use her bangs to hide her blush.

Sai stood up, walked toward Naruko, and stopped in front of her. Naruko looked up a little and Sai brushed her bangs away from her eyes. Her blue eyes looked so beautiful to Sai. Also while looking at Naruko he realized something. Her skin looked really nice, her face was pretty too, and she was definitely prettiest girl he had ever seen. It made him wonder why he hadn't noticed all this time knowing her. "You're right… you are _**really**_ pretty everyday…" Sai said softly.

Naruko blushed and ducked her head down and yelled, "What are you saying all of a sudden?"

"Sorry?" Sai said not knowing what else to say.

Naruko, not knowing what else to do, just grabbed his hand and began to drag him with her out of the apartment. Sai smiled because she was blushing so hard it was just too cute to him. Naruko had to let go of Sai's hand because her hand was getting sweaty from the fact of how nervous and embarrassed Sai was making her feel. So Sai switched his position from walking behind Naruko to walking beside her.

As they walked off Konohamaru snuck behind them and flipped Naruko's skirt. Naruko quickly pulled her skirt down and turned around angrily to Konohamaru. "What the hell are you doing?!" Naruko exclaimed.

"I wanted to see your panties and…" Konohamaru began.

But then Naruko slammed her fist into the top of Konohamaru's head. "Okay, now continue," Naruko said happily.

Konohamaru rubbed his head, he quickly forgot his pain, and asked eagerly, "How was the mission yesterday, Naruko?!"

"Oh yeah, the mission yesterday! It was a piece of cake and I was the bomb! I didn't get a scratch on me!" Naruko boasted (and lied) happily, "I mean everybody was behind me for protection yesterday! And Sasuke didn't stand a chance against my strength! But that's only to be expected since I am going to be the next hokage!"

Konohamaru just looked up at Naruko with admiration as she continued to boast (and lie). Sai then said confused, "Wait a sec, wasn't Sasuke unconscious when we found him? Also I don't remember you two fighting or you winning anything Naruko."

Naruko and Konohamaru both just froze up and stared at Sai. "Plus weren't you so injured that I had to carry you back and Tsunade-sama had to heal you before Sasuke-san?"

Naruko remained frozen as Konohamaru asked her, "Naruko, did you lie and is this guy your boyfriend?"

"No and no!" Naruko exclaimed panicking, "Uh… and um… shouldn't you be going to school today?! I mean you're going to be the hokage after me aren't you?!"

With that Konohamaru left the topic alone and ran off to the Konoha academy. As soon as he was out of sight Naruko slammed her fist into Sai's stomach. Sai fell to his knees while hugging his stomach in pain. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY ALL THAT!?" Naruko asked angrily.

"Well, what did you want me to do, lie?" Sai asked and Naruko nodded.

"That's a crime!" Sai retorted, "At least in this case, I think!"

"I just want his attention and admiration!" Naruko yelled irritated.

Sai looked up at Naruko confused, and he saw her desperate, sad face. "Why do you need to lie?" Sai asked as he started standing up.

Naruko looked the other way and said, "Well, the regular me is just… just… just!"

"Just the number one knuckle-headed ninja with the biggest mouth ever?" Sai asked.

Naruko looked the other way, a little ticked off, and nodded. Sai then smiled and turned her face to face him and said happily, "And what's wrong with that? I like that you a lot more then the one you say you are."

Naruko blushed as Sai walked off. Naruko sighed, dropped the subject into memory, and ran after Sai. Then side by side they walked all the way to the hokage's office in utter and uncomfortable silence. But when they reached the office Tsunade yelled, "What the hell took you two so long?!"

Sai apologize as Naruko noticed that there were tears in Tsunade's eyes. Naruko thought that the hokage just had something in her eyes and ignored it. "So you needed to see me for what?" Naruko asked.

Tsunade needed to tell her something but she couldn't bring herself to say it. So she said, "Yeah… um… I need you to take care of this girl we found!"

Naruko agreed immediately because she was eager for a mission so she could forget about earlier. Shizune surprised by what Tsunade said, exclaimed, "Wait, weren't you going to tell her that Jiraiya-sama d-!"

"Oh yes, and Jiraiya had a delayed flight so you won't be able to see him at Konoha party this Saturday!" Tsunade interrupted.

"Oh yeah, the party! Well, that sucks for him, missing out on all the beautiful ladies in nice dresses!" Naruko laughed.

Naruko knew that Jiraiya had been excited about the party for a while. But then again everyone was! It was said that it was going to be the best party Konoha was going to host ever! Everyone was buying nice outfits and all sorts of things to get ready for it. Naruko was excited about it, except she was procrastinating in buying a nice dress and taking classes for dancing for the ball! Worst of all she still hadn't realized this and it was Wednesday!

But back to the matter at hand! Tsunade looked at Shizune and gave her a look to shut the heck up. So Shizune kept her tongue tied and mouth closed. "Well, anyway you should meet your assignment!" Tsunade said slouching in her seat, "Come on in!"

A girl then came in through the door behind Naruko and Sai. The girl had nicely tanned skin that was to die for. She also had long caramel brown hair that was tied into one pigtail that didn't stop her hair from reaching her bottom. Her clothing consist of a pink shirt that exposed her pierced navel and a blue jean skirt reaching her wrist. Although her emerald green eyes were mean and dull looking.

In Naruko opinion she was really pretty, and in Sai's opinion she looked okay looking compared to Naruko and sort of dressed like a sl--. Sai also noticed that she looked sort of like his previous leader, Danzuo but he thought it was just a coincident.

Naruko greeted her warmly, but the girl said nothing and looked down regarding Naruko coldly. "Don't try to get her to talk," Tsunade said, "I've tried and got nothing."

"So why does she need to be watched over?" Naruko asked Tsunade.

"Well, a guard found her in front of the village walking around. When he tried to ask her why she was snooping she began attacking him with a lot of jutsus. I came and stopped her before she killed him," Tsunade sighed, "She seems calmer now and like a regular girl. But I can't help but be careful."

Naruko looked at the girl again and the girl looked away. Naruko then turned her attention back to Tsunade. "The girl will be sleeping at your place and can't be out of your sight most of the time! So can you handle it?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course I can!" Naruko said confidently.

"Okay, then you can leave," Tsunade said turning her seat around to the window.

But Naruko stayed and said to the girl, "Well, I guess you should at least know my name. I'm Naruko Uzumaki, and I'm going to be hokage!"

"And I am Sai," Sai said.

The girl continued to not to look at them, but she muttered, "Yashiro Todaiji."

"Oh yeah! I got you to talk! I AM GOOD!" Naruko exclaimed happily.

"Now we should go see my friend Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruko said happily, "I know he'll get you to say something."

"I doubt it," Sai said as he opened the door, "Now let's get going to the hospital so that we can see Sasuke-san."

Yashiro nodded and the three of them walked out of the office to the hospital. As soon as they were out of the room, Shizune asked Tsunade, "Don't you think you should have told her? I mean Naruko-chan will find out sooner or later that Jiraiya is…"

"SSSHHHH… she might be listening in right now," Tsunade whispered while looking out at the distance through the window.

Tsunade just stared out the window as she said, "She'll cry when she finds out and I don't want that. So let's just keep it our little secret... Until she's ready…"

_**End of Chapter 1**_

_Author's note: I hope you all like this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review!_


	3. Chapter 2

_**So In love With Two**_

_Rating: Pg-13_

_Genre: Romance/comedy/action_

_Couples: SaiNaruko, SasuNaruko, and other couples_

_Warning: Female Naruto, love triangle, grammar mistakes are possible, and a lot of story twisting._

_Note: You can flame but please be nice about it!_

_**Chapter 2**_

At the hospital Sasuke was laying in bed with Hinata sitting on a seat beside it. They were talking happily to each other about what had been happening to them and what not. Sasuke then said, "So have you found anyone you _**really**_ like?"

Hinata blushed and turned the other way. "I-I don't want to say!" she yelled.

Sasuke then stood up and prepared to leap out the window as an escape; which he was using to threaten her to tell him. "Okay, okay, okay! I'll tell you, just don't run away again!" Hinata exclaimed.

Sasuke sat back onto the bed and smiled. He clearly knew that Hinata would get in trouble if he ran off, and that Tsunade thought that his childhood friend would keep him in the hospital room. Although he could run off if he wanted to he wanted to humor the hokage and stay a bit for entertainment.

"So who's the unlucky guy?" Sasuke asked smiling wickedly.

"Y-you know that guy who was carrying Naruko yesterday, Sai-san?" Hinata asked looking the other way.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said plainly, "I hate him." (He's so blunt…)

Hinata began to sulk and Sasuke realized something. "You like him?!" Sasuke asked shocked.

Hinata just nodded and it was Sasuke's turn to sulk. "Wait a sec…" Sasuke said brightening up again, "Now you can get together with him and I would have all the revenge I need to get back at him!"

Hinata punched Sasuke in the head, and then the door opened and Sai, Naruko, and Yashiro invited themselves in. "Hey Sasuke, how's it-," Naruko began, but when she saw Sasuke had a huge new bruise on the head she said, "Uh… do I want to know?"

"It's n-n-nothing Na-Naruko-chan!" Hinata exclaimed blushing again.

"Okay…" Naruko said.

Then Sai, Naruko, and Yashiro walked over to the bed Sasuke on. Sai and Sasuke began to glare at each other. Naruko didn't notice but everyone else did. "This is Yashiro Todaiji!" Naruko said happily pointing at Yashiro.

Sasuke just bowed to her in greeting, he wasn't interested her at all. Yashiro did and said nothing as expected. Naruko placed her hand on Yashiro's head and forced her to bow. "You know, it's common courtesy to give another person a proper bow as greeting!" Naruko complained.

Sai, Hinata, and Sasuke began to remember the times when Naruko barged into the hokage's office or into someone's house without knocking or any common courtesy included what so ever. "What a hypocrite!" the three of them thought annoyed.

Naruko then asked Sasuke, "So are planning on staying here this time?"

Sasuke looked at her and said, "why should I?"

Tsunade came into the room with Shizune and said, "Because you'll miss the party if not!"

"Party?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah! Were going to host a party in Konoha!" Naruko said excitedly, "It's gonna be awesome!"

"It's not just a party," Tsunade said, "This party will also consist of the people in all the other villages. So the alliances between us and the other villages may strengthened."

"Tell me is there a chance that you have to pay to get in and stuff?" Sasuke asked suspicious.

"Yes, fifty dollars to get in and there will be betting on who you will dance with," Tsunade said happily, "Also there will be gambling for the adults over eighteen."

"So this is just another way for her to get money and go gambling again…" everyone thought except Tsunade and Yashiro.

"Wait… on who I will dance with?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, bets on whether the survivor of the Uchiha clan will dance with someone from one or the other the village girls during the first song. You can even give a name on who you think it'll be," Tsunade said.

"Why the hell would I go along with something like that?!" Sasuke asked pissed off.

"Well, if you don't then I'll be keeping you on constant surveillance _**forever**_," Tsunade said, "And if you do then I'll just have Hinata watch over you until you regain my trust again."

Sasuke really didn't want to be used in a bet, but with a deal like that what else could he do? So Sasuke nodded in a agreement, although inside he was totally against it. "Who are you betting for Tsunade-sama?" Sai asked.

"You'll see. But who are you betting for Sai?" Tsunade asked.

"Well since Sasuke once lived in Konoha I'd guess Sakura Haruno maybe," Sai answered.

Sasuke collapsed backwards from his bed from the thought of dancing with Sakura. "Dear god I am ready to die now…" Sasuke thought half dead inside.

"Geez Sai! You killed him!" Naruko exclaimed, "Hey, why don't we have the party be about the death of the last survivor of the Uchiha clan instead?! That is worth celebrating at least!"

Sasuke came back to life and gave Naruko a hard smack on the head. Naruko just laughed as Sasuke began to scold her. "Hey, Tsunade-sama, Sai, Ms. Soup-bowl-haircut, and Yashiro could you all leave?" Sasuke asked, "I need to talk to Naruko."

Yashiro nodded; Sai hesitated a bit but they all left the room in the end. Sai, Hinata, and Yashiro were standing right outside the door of the room Sasuke was in. While Tsunade and Shizune went on her way back to her office. That left Sasuke and Naruko alone in the same room.

At first it was extremely silent in the room, until Sasuke asked, "So are you going to go to the dance?"

Naruko looked at him and exclaimed, "Of course! Why wouldn't I go?!"

"Don't have to yell, I was just wondering," Sasuke replied sighing.

Naruko felt a little embarrassed about snapping at Sasuke all of a sudden. But she hadn't seen him in years and she didn't know how to act around him anymore. So she began to blush a lot and Sasuke thought that it was adorable. Sasuke reached his hand to Naruko's bangs and moved them to the right behind her ear. "You really are cute, you know that?" Sasuke said smiling.

Naruko was shocked by Sasuke's words because she could never recall him telling her that when they were twelve. She began to blush more and turned the other way to hide it. "Watch your hand!" Naruko yelled.

Sasuke thought she was mad at him, but then when he saw her blushing and smiling he knew she was flattered. So he said, "So… how have you been?"

Naruko looked at him and saw him smiling warmly. It made her heart race and she began to blush more. Sasuke patted her head and said, "Stop blushing so much or else I'll eat you up."

Naruko fell down, landed on her bottom, and asked, "What do you mean by 'eat you up'?!"

Sasuke sighed and thought plainly, "I see she hasn't changed mentally…"

He couldn't help but be happy at the same time though. The naïve and knuckle-headed Naruko was his best friends when they were kids after all. "It means let's try to talk like we did when we were twelve or else we'll do something really naughty," Sasuke said happily.

Naruko didn't understand what Sasuke meant by 'naughty' but she didn't want to find out. So she stood back up, and sat at the side of Sasuke's bed while making sure she didn't sit on him. "I've been great! I'm getting closer to being hokage everyday," Naruko said happily.

"I see," Sasuke said. Naruko was glowing happily now and he thought she never looked prettier.

As Sasuke and Naruko talked, Hinata, Sai, and Yashiro were on the other side of the door in utter silence. Hinata and Sai were standing on the right side of the door side by side, while Yashiro was looking out the window on the opposite side of them. It was silent because Yashiro didn't like talking it seemed, and Hinata was too shy to say anything to Sai. Starting to get bored, Sai asked, "So how did you become such good friends with Sasuke, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata jumped up, blushed, and answered, "Uh.. Well, our families once hoped that we would wed and had us play together often when we were younger! B-but the engagement was cancelled after the death of the whole Uchiha clan! S-so we decided t-to stay friends anyway!"

"Did you like the idea of getting married to him back then?" Sai asked.

"N-n-no, of c-course not!" Hinata lied blushing even harder.

In truth Sasuke and Hinata had looked forward to the marriage very much when they were younger. But it broke their little hearts when the engagement was called off by Hinata's father. It took them a year to recover from the break up and talk to each other again. Now they still seemed very close, but Hinata noticed that there was something different about their relationship now. She just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Do you guys always argue?" Sai asked, since he was now very interested in the subject.

"N-n-no," Hinata mumbled, "I-I-it's just how we are in front of people, we actually get along most of the time."

"Why do you guys need to hide it?" Sai asked confused.

"We're n-n-not hiding anything! T-That's just how we are! Uh… I-I don't know really!" Hinata snapped.

Hinata then blushed and got all embarrassed for snapping at her crush all of a sudden. She bowed to Sai and apologized at least ten times quickly. Sai smiled his usual fake smile, to hide his confusion for her to suddenly start apologizing like mad. Hinata didn't know that the smile was fake and thought it was a sign of forgiveness from Sai, so she cooled off a bit. "It's because she does love him," Kakashi said.

Kakashi was walking through the hall behind Sai when he said that, and had been listen to the conversation between Hinata and Sai the whole time from down the hall. "I-I do not!" Hinata argued.

Kakashi smiled again and asked, "Anyway, where is Naruko and Sasuke?"

"There inside this room alone talking," Sai answered, pointing to Sasuke's room door.

Kakashi's eyes widened, he ran to the door, and pressed his ear to it. "Wh-what are you doing, Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Making sure Sasuke isn't doing anything naughty to Iruka's daughter!" Kakashi answered.

"Daughter?" Sai and Hinata asked in unison.

"Yes, we all know that Iruka loves Naruko like a daughter! His orders were to make sure to keep Sasuke's hands off her," Kakashi answered, "And I can't have anybody ravage my precious idiotic student until she's twenty-one or eighteen!"

Sai and Hinata began to take interest in what was Naruko and Sasuke were doing, and pressed their ears against the door too. "Yeah, why does Japan have Summers like these! The heat is burning my abnormally large brain down!" Naruko complained.

Inside the room Sasuke was still sitting on the bed, but this time Naruko was sitting on a chair beside Sasuke's bed. "You have a brain?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi, Sai, and Hinata thought in unison.

"Hey! Where do you think all my skills came from?!" Naruko asked angrily.

"Your senseless stupidity," Sasuke answered plainly.

Naruko got ticked off, but she couldn't help but smile. Sasuke was still Sasuke it seemed and that made Naruko happy. Sasuke saw Naruko's smile and it looked like she was glowing with beauty. Then Sasuke had a strange urge to kiss her, but knowing her she would react really fierce like the first time, even though their first kiss was an accident. So Sasuke said, "Kiss me, Naruko."

"Huh?" Naruko asked shocked and frozen.

Sasuke then sat up, turned over to face Naruko, and then his lips began to close in on hers. Unfortunately he had to lean forward to try to kiss her and the bed creaked for the three outside the door to hear. So Kakashi kicked the door down before Sasuke could kiss Naruko, then Naruko and Sasuke jumped back in opposite directions in surprise. Naruko fell off the chair she was sitting on while Sasuke fell off the bed. "Sorry, Sasuke. But Naruko is off limits to you when Iruka or I am around!" Kakashi said, "Which means no kissing!"

"What?! why?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Because this a pg-13 story! Meaning if you two were left alone in one room and kissed this would happen and then that would happen. Then this story reverses to a T rated to an M rated story and give the author all sorts of problems!" Kakashi retorted.

"Okay… you lost me on the 'this would happen and then that would happen'," Sasuke said annoyed.

Naruko and Sai couldn't comprehend what Kakashi said either, but Hinata understood and began to blush. Yashiro on the other hand… well she was still staring out the window and probably wasn't paying attention to anything in particular. But anyway, a red haired nurse came into the room all of a sudden while everyone (except Yashiro) was arguing. She first gave a soft knock at the door, which was on the ground, everyone then quieted down and looked at her. "Sorry, but visiting hours over so get going!" the brown haired girl said; annoyed that she would have to run and tell someone that the door was broken then walk all the way back to this room and further to clear the rest of the room's guest.

Kakashi sighed and said to Sasuke, "Remember, I'm watching you. So be a clean and good boy."

Sasuke just grunted and climbed back into his bed as Kakashi jumped out the window. "You better not run away this time because we still have a match later! And if you run I'll call that my win!" Naruko exclaimed happily.

Sasuke smiled at her, shook his head, and said, "Okay."

Naruko smiled back, turned around, grabbed Yashiro, whom was still staring blankly out the window, by the hand, then left the room. Sai was about to walk out the door too, but Sasuke stopped him by saying, "When Kakashi said to keep my hands off her you better do the same or else."

Sai turned around, smiled his fake smile, and said, "what do you mean by that?"

"IT MEANS KEEP AWAY FROM NARUKO OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

Hinata tried to calm Sasuke down but he continued to fume. Sai's eyes widened, he really like Naruko a lot but he didn't really know what kind of like it was. Sai thought that Sasuke was under the misunderstanding that he loved Naruko. Sai was going to tell Sasuke that, but he took twenty seconds to think about his feelings for Naruko. "Love? What is that?" Sai thought silently.

Then before Sai could ask Sasuke that question Naruko, who was down the hall of the hospital with Yashiro, yelled, "Sai, hurry up! I want to see Iruka-sensei _**now**_ so he can treat me to ramen!"

Sai said good bye to Hinata and Sasuke then began to walk out the door. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-san. But I don't think I can do what you want me to do," Sai said before he disappeared from the room and caught up with Naruko.

Sasuke was pissed and was going to jump out the bed and beat Sai to a coma. But Hinata pushed Sasuke back to the bed, then she grabbed a chair and sat down beside his bed. "Why are you stopping me? I thought you wanted him to like you not Naruko!" Sasuke exclaimed angrily.

"Yes, but I want him to be alive and not beaten to a coma!" Hinata retorted.

"This girl totally read my mind!" Sasuke thought.

It was quiet for ten whole seconds and Hinata ducked her head to hide her sad expression with her bangs. "Please, Sasuke… Just give him a chance. He has no idea what the word 'emotion' means. Then with Naruko and everyone around him maybe he can figure it out. Then maybe he'll know what 'love' is and fall for me…" Hinata said quietly.

"But what if he falls for Naruko?" Sasuke asked confused.

"not unless she falls for you first," Hinata said.

"I see where you're getting at. But how?" Sasuke asked.

All of a sudden a sunset appeared behind Hinata, she stood up, and pointed to it. "You must run to the sunset and claim your woman before it is too late!" Hinata exclaimed.

"This not the time for comedy! And how the hell did you get the sunset background?!" Sasuke yelled annoyed.

"I borrowed it from Gai-sensei and Lee-san," Hinata answered, giggling a bit.

Sasuke then noticed how pretty Hinata had gotten through the years and began to blush. Then he turned over and slammed his head into his pillow. "Sasuke, are you okay?" Hinata exclaimed.

"Is it okay, for you to have gotten so cute at the same time as Naruko?!" Sasuke thought panicking, "Why am I even thinking that someone like Ms. Soup-Bowl-Haircut to be cute at all! Pull yourself together Sasuke! You and Hinata aren't engaged anymore!"

"I'm fine! I just need to sleep!" Sasuke answered quickly.

Hinata sighed and began to get up from her chair. But Sasuke hand reached out and grabbed her shirt to stop her. She turned around and looked down at Sasuke, who was looking up at her while laying down. "Stay; I don't trust the nurses here. Some of the girl nurses are the same age as me and might take advantage of me in my sleep," Sasuke said.

Hinata gave him a strange look and then smiled. "If you really want me to stay then okay…" Hinata said softly and Sasuke's heart began to beat really fast.

"Thank you," he said letting her shirt go.

Meanwhile Naruko, Sai, and Naruko were out of the hospital and now had just gotten to the Ichiraku Ramen. Iruka was standing right outside the stand waiting for them. When Naruko first saw Iruka she ran right ahead of Sai and Yoshiro and tackled him down in a bear hug. Iruka hugged her back after he sat up straight. "Did you wait long, sensei?" Naruko asked excitedly.

"Nah, I got here an hour ago," Iruka said.

"What?! You're kidding!" Naruko exclaimed shocked.

"I'm kidding," Iruka said.

Naruko sighed and waved for Sai and Yashiro to hurry up. When Sai and Yashiro reached them Naruko rushed right inside the Ichiraku Ramen and began ordering a large beef bowl of ramen. "You're paying today Iruka-sensei, because you need to reward me for yesterdays mission!" Naruko said happily when Iruka sat on the stool to the right next to her.

Iruka sighed, as Sai took the stool to the left of Naruko, and Yashiro took the one at the far right of the stand about three seats from everyone. Sai also ordered a bowl of ramen while Yashiro ordered a bowl by whispering her request to Ayame. Iruka then asked Naruko, "Is the girl sitting over their a friend of yours?"

"No, I was given a mission to keep an eye on her," Naruko responded, while eagerly awaiting her bowl of ramen.

"I see, is she going to go to the party, too?" Iruka asked.

"Probably not, so I'll probably get Konohamaru and the other two to baby-sit her for me," Naruko said.

"You're going to have kids take care of your assignment?!" Iruka asked shocked.

"I know, what you're thinking but they can take care of it. Plus their pretty cheap compared to the other ninja's in the village," Naruko explained, "And they said they weren't interested in going to the village party too."

Naruko and everyone soon got their bowl of ramen after five minutes of silence. As soon as Naruko began to dig in Iruka asked, "How much are you paying them?"

"thirty dollars per person," Naruko answered, "Pretty cheap if you ask me."

"How much money do you have total?' Sai asked feeling a little curious.

"one hundred and forty dollars," Naruko answered with her mouth full.

Yashiro did a quick calculation in her mind as she ate. Then she mumbled quietly, "That would leave you with fifty dollars once you pay the twerps who will be taking care of me."

Sai and Naruko didn't hear her but Iruka did. "Naruko, doesn't that leave you with fifty dollars?" Iruka asked her.

"Uh… let me think carry the one and then… um…then you…" Naruko muttered, trying to do the math inside her head.

Unfortunately math wasn't her strong point so Sai did the math too. "Yeah, it does leave you with fifty dollars," Sai said.

"Okay, then that should be enough for me to buy a fancy dress and afford dance classes for the party," Naruko said.

"Naruko… I don't think you realized this but dress stores increased the price of their dresses to anything above fifty-two dollars, and dance classes aren't cheap now because of the party coming up. Plus there is an entrance fee of fifty dollars if you want to enter the party," Iruka explained slowly and sternly.

Everything was quiet for a minute because it took a while for Naruko's brain to process all that bad information. Then when she processed all the information she yelled, "Damn it, why didn't you tell me!? I am so screwed! Aaaahhh!!"

_**The end of chapter 2**_

Author's note: Thank you so much for reading! I am very sorry that it took me so long to up-date I've been very busy lately… I think the next chapter is going to be late but please try to be patient with me! ToT That aside, I think I might have confused people on my last chapter, so if you were confused please review and tell me what confused you. I will try to explain it on the next chapter's author's note. Anyway, thanks again for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

_**So In love With Two**_

_Rating: Pg-13_

_Genre: Romance/comedy/action_

_Couples: SaiNaruko, SasuNaruko, and other couples_

_Warning: Female Naruto, love triangle, grammar mistakes are possible, and a lot of story twisting._

_Note: You can flame but please be nice about it!_

_**Chapter 3**_

Naruko, Sai, and Yashiro were now done eating ramen and had left Iruka to head to Naruko's apartment. Naruko was of course sulking and whining a lot. "What am I gonna do now?! There is no way I'm going to able to go!" Naruko said.

Yashiro was becoming really annoyed. "Wait, your mom was the fourth hokage's wife, right?" Sai asked.

Yashiro twitched a bit but she said nothing. "Yeah," Naruko said, Jiraiya had told her already when they left on the training trip for three years.

"Then maybe Tsunade-sama knows where to get some of your mom's former party gowns and maybe we could use one," Sai said.

"Great idea, Sai!" Naruko said, "But what about the dance classes?"

"Well, I took them so maybe I can teach you a thing or two," Sai said happily.

Then the three were off to the hokage's office immediately. When they arrived Naruko ran ahead and opened Tsunade's office door so hard that it left a dent in the wall. "What the hell is it, Naruko?!" Tsunade yelled annoyed.

"Do you know where I can get dresses my mother used to wear to parties and stuff?" Naruko asked.

"Of course! All the hokage's and their wives belongings are kept in their own certain room! Why do you ask?" Tsunade responded.

"I don't have the money to by a dress for the party!" Naruko panicked, "So I won't be able to go unless I bring one!"

"What?! Then let's go to the 4th hokage's storage room right now!" Tsunade exclaimed in equal panic. She was panicked too because she had bet a lot of money that Sasuke would dance with Naruko.

Then they rushed off to the room two stairs down from the hokage's office as soon as Sai and Yashiro caught up to them. There they found a whole lot of things that the 4th hokage and his wife once possessed. As soon as they got there though Naruko lost track of why she was there in the first place, and began to look at all her parents previous belongings in awe. Tsunade on the other hand went digging into a box for Naruko's dress.

Tsunade found that the clothing that belonged to the 4th hokage's wife were extremely tomboy-ish. So Naruko probably got her tomboy attitude from her mother. Tsunade then found the last outfit that Naruko's mother had which was luckily a dress for parties. Tsunade pulled the dress out, found that it should fit Naruko, and that she found it very pretty. So Tsunade then tossed it to Naruko. It smacked Naruko right into the face because she wasn't paying attention again. Sai noticed the dress and walked over to Naruko to look at it too. Yashiro was just leaning at the wall of the room and was spacing out a whole lot.

The dress was of snow white linen and needed some washing, but Naruko could just toss it into the laundry then. It was also long enough to reach Naruko's toes, and the sleeves were pretty long too. The top was skinny but the but the bottom of the dress was sort of fluffy. "It's too plain for me... I need something ten thousand times better then this!" Naruko complained.

"Well, it seems to be the only decent outfit your mother had for parties so you're going to have to wear it to the party!" Tsunade retorted.

"Fine, then I won't go! It'll save me a lot of money if I don't!" Naruko responded stubbornly.

Tsunade stomped over to Naruko and pulled her up by the collar. "You have to go you little rat! I'm betting a whole lot of money on you!" Tsunade said angrily.

"You can bet ten million dollars on me and I wouldn't go in that thing!" Naruko yelled, grabbing Tsunade's hand.

"You better go or else you're in trouble!" Tsunade exclaimed, yanking Naruko higher and tightening her grip on Naruko's shirt collar.

"Are you threatening me to go?" Naruko asked, squeezing Tsunade's hand.

"No, I'm telling you to go!" Tsunade answered.

"Oh really? Then bring it on ya' old hag!" Naruko yelled.

"Are you calling me old?!" Tsunade asked.

"Well, I ain't saying you young or skinny!" Naruko responded.

"Why you little!" Tsunade raged.

Yashiro hated the sound of the two arguing and yelled, "Shut up! Tsunade-san put Naruko down and Naruko hand me the damn dress!"

Tsunade and Naruko were so surprised by Yashiro's sudden outburst they did exactly as she said. When Naruko tossed the dress to Yashiro she skimmed through it and had a good picture of what would get the dress to really stand out. "I need sewing material, a really long fake or real pearl necklace, and a large and wide ribbon," Yashiro demanded.

"You're going to fix this mess?" Naruko asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I did it for a living at one time," Yashiro answered.

"Perfect! I'll have this dress cleaned for you guys and send the materials you need with it in three hours," Tsunade said satisfied.

Yashiro tossed the dress to Tsunade, then followed after Naruko and Sai to Naruko's apartment after Tsunade caught the dress. As soon as they reached the apartment they all sat down on Naruko's kitchen table and had tea. "Man, at first I thought you were a waste of money, Yashiro!" Naruko exclaimed happily, "But you proved me wrong!"

Yashiro just nodded in response, because she was a little ticked off that Naruko thought that she was a waste of money. But then again she thought that Naruko was a waste human life so she thought they were on pretty even ground. "Now all I need is for you to help me with dance lessons and everything will perfect!" Naruko said to Sai happily.

Naruko then smiled happily and gratefully to Sai. It was a smile that made Sai's heart beat really fast and hard. Sai then grabbed Naruko's arm and pulled her over to the middle of Naruko's living room. Then Sai held her in his arms tightly making her jump in surprise and blush. It all happened so fast that Naruko had no idea what she was supposed to do or how to react to this, since her mind was now spinning so fast she was dizzy. When her head settled a bit she asked Sai, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Teaching you to waltz Naruko," Sai answered. He then placed his right hand on her waist and grabbed her other hand.

Naruko blushed and turned the other way. Naruko saw that back at kitchen table Yashiro was still sitting in her seat like before, but she had a perverted smirk on her face. Yashiro really liked romance moments, especially ones that were unraveling right before her eyes. Naruko was going to yell at her, but Sai instructed, "face your partner when you're dancing with them, Naruko."

Naruko turned her head to Sai but didn't look him in the eyes. Sai thought she was worried about something and said softly, "It's okay... you'll be fine..."

Naruko looked up at Sai's smiling face and her heart began to beat really hard. She didn't know what to do but she smiled at him back. "Well, at least I'm getting a head start on my dance lessons! But I wonder what Sasuke would think of this..." Naruko thought.

Anyway the lessons went as they should have gone with Sai instructing Naruko and Naruko trying to learn. Although Naruko made (an unbelievable amount of) mistakes. She would blush and look down whenever she made a mistake, and Sai would comfort her after making a mistake. Even though his two feet were actually starting to hurt due to the hundreds of times that Naruko had stepped on his foot. But forgetting that, he really loved dancing with Naruko and Naruko did too.

The dress and all the materials that Yashiro needed for Naruko's dress were then delivered. Unfortunately Naruko had only gotten two fourths of the dance down but that's still a big accomplishment when you think about it. Naruko stopped the dance practice because one: Sai had to lay down on her sofa with ice packs on both feet, two: Naruko wanted to help Yashiro on the dress (mainly reason number one). Though after pricking her fingers a billion times and almost getting her blood on the white linen of the dress, Yashiro decided that Naruko's help would just give her even more work.

So Naruko went off to the sofa where Sai was laying and said, "I'm sorry... for injuring you Sai..."

Sai looked at Naruko and smiled. She blushed, smiled, and looked down. Sai noticed all this and had a strange urge to kiss her. So he sat up, reached his hand out to her chin, and raised her head up. Then he kissed her on the forehead causing her to blush even more. Naruko pushed Sai away and asked, "What are you doing and why?!"

"Well, I obviously kissed you on the forehead and I did it because I wanted to," Sai answered.

"Why did you want to kiss me?" Naruko asked shyly.

"I don't really know," Sai said, without really thinking about it.

Naruko then got pissed off and punched Sai in the head really hard. Sai fell back into the sofa in pain, as Naruko yelled, "Don't just say 'I don't know' without even deeply thinking about it!"

"I really don't know," Sai said honestly.

Naruko sighed and called for Yashiro to toss her an ice pack. Yashiro looked through the freezer, got an ice pack, and tossed it to Naruko. Naruko then took Sai's hand that was on his bruise, and placed the ice pack onto the bruise. Sai looked her and she said blushing, "This is the least I can do… to thank you right now..."

Sai smiled, grabbed her hand that was holding his, and brushed her hand to his lips. Naruko jumped slightly in surprise and Sai said in a slightly seductive and kind voice, "Thank you."

"Wh-whatever!" Naruko yelled, pulling her hand away from his.

"I better take a bath now!" Naruko exclaimed, when she noticed how sweaty she was, "So hold this ice pack to your head now!"

Sai swapped hands with Naruko on the ice pack. She was going to leave to her room to get some clothes but Sai said, "can I take a bath with you?"

"Of course not, stop kidding around!" Naruko yelled, while running to her room.

Yashiro, who was cutting off the right sleeve of Naruko's dress, asked Sai, "Are you two going out or something?"

"No," Sai answered sighing.

"Then are you in love with her?" Yashiro asked curiously, as the right sleeve came off and she began to work on the one on the left.

"I don't know really," Sai said sadly, "You see I was trained to not have emotions for a long time. Now all these emotions are coming to me and I really don't understand them at all."

Yashiro stopped cutting and whispered to herself, "Trained to have no emotions, huh? That remind me of my father's…."

"Did you say something?" Sai asked.

"No," Yashiro answered.

As soon as that was said Naruko came out of her room and was going to her bathroom. "I'm going home, okay?" Sai said, while putting the two ice packs on his feet away since they were better now.

"Okay, bye! And don't forget to come over for dance practice tomorrow!" Naruko called, after she shut the bathroom door behind her.

Truth be told Sai was going home so he could try to figure out his feelings for Naruko better. But the injury on his head was beginning to throb while he thought about it on his way out of Naruko's apartment. So when he left the apartment, he decided he was going to need to rest a bit at home first.

Now Yashiro was hard at work on Naruko's dress and Naruko was in the bath tub taking a bath, of course. Naruko was washing her hair as she thought, "The nerve of that Sai! Why is he acting so strange anyway?!"

Then she remembered that Sasuke had asked her to kiss him and ducked her head into the water out of embarrassment. "Sasuke and Sai are so weird! But so are all guys!" Naruko complained in her head.

She began to scrub her head with shampoo out of frustration. All of a sudden images of Sasuke and Sai (each appearing separately) began to appear in her head. "But then again they are very different to a lot of guys… maybe even interesting…" Naruko thought.

Naruko smiled and blushed. She liked the funny feeling she was getting from the thought of those two. She was starting to get really excited about seeing them again.

_**--three days later--**_

Saturday (the day of the party) came up very quickly in Naruko's opinion. Luckily Yashiro was able to stay up late on Friday to finish the dress and Naruko actually got the hang of waltzing in time. Sai was lucky he was still alive to go to the dance after training Naruko how to dance…

But anyway, now that it was Saturday Naruko was waiting for Yashiro to be finished with the last minute decorations. Naruko was starting to get really excited, since there was only an hour left to go to the party and she wanted to see her new dress A.S.A.P! As soon as Yashiro brought out the dress for Naruko, Naruko's mouth fell to the floor.

The dress was beautiful now, it was hard for Naruko to believe it was the same dress. Now the sleeves and collar of the white dress were both cut off. They were replaced by two red ribbon which was both sewn into the back and front very stylishly, creating two pairs of very short sleeves. The dress's end was still fluffy but the white part now reached to Naruko's knees and there was a red linen, that was also part of the dresses end, that would reach five inches down Naruko's knees. Another red ribbon was tied around the dress from the top of the fluff of the dress and ran down the to the white part of the dress. It was tied in a ribbon at the front of the dress. The pearls were hanging in threes down from the top left side of the dress. One of the pearls were drooped and tied shortly from the front to the back, second one a little lower, and the third almost all the way down. (Author's note: The dress seemed a lot prettier in my head but it's a lot harder to describe it but oh well…)

Naruko grabbed onto the dress and admired it a little more. She was going to head to the bathroom to change but then she stopped when she thought about how hard Yashiro had worked on it for her. She turned to Yashiro, who was just staring at her bored. "Thank you, Yashiro! You're the best!" Naruko exclaimed smiling brightly.

Yashiro then realized that Naruko's smile was very beautiful and blushed hard. "Are you okay?" Naruko asked panicked, "You're all red!"

Y-yes! I just thought that I would need to fix that mess of a hair of yours and put some make up on you!" Yashiro yelled embarrassed.

Naruko smiled again gratefully and said, "I'll find a way to repay you later for all you're doing for me!"

Yashiro blushed even harder and turned the other way. Naruko headed inside the bathroom while Yashiro thought in panic, "She is so cute! Wait… what am I thinking?!"

After thirty minutes Naruko had now gotten the dress on and Yashiro had gotten on the make up and her hair done. Naruko's make up was done on lightly so that it would still seem like natural beauty. Her hair was then done with her hair pulled with some of her hair tied to the back with a large rose hair tie, some hair in the back was pulled to the front, and her bangs were in front of her face but was pulled nicely to the left.

Then right after all of that was done Sai came knocking at Naruko's apartment door. Naruko answered the door and saw Sai handsomely dressed in a black suit with a red rose inside his right shirt pocket. He was holding a gift for Naruko behind his back but he almost dropped it when he saw how beautiful Naruko looked. "Wow, you look so handsome, Sai!" Naruko said blushing.

"You're very beautiful yourself, Naruko…" Sai said.

They just stood there blushing and said nothing for a long time. Until Konohamaru yelled, "Naruko, we're here!"

Naruko turned to Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi and yelled, "Great, Yashiro get out here and meet your babysitters!"

Yashiro came out and Moegi exclaimed, "wow, she's so pretty!"

"Yes, we get to baby-sit a total babe!" Konohamaru thought pervertedly.

"Okay, then we should get going!" Naruko said walking away, "Take good care of her!"

Naruko and Sai were then off while Konohamaru and the other two kids followed Yashiro inside Naruko's apartment. Naruko and Sai were walking side by side in silence for awhile. Fifteen minutes later of walking in silence they began to see the building where the party was being held. Naruko then noticed that Sai was holding a box behind his back. "What's that box for, Sai?" Naruko asked curiously.

Sai took a look at the rectangular and small box for a second that he was holding and remembered it's purpose. He handed it to Naruko and said, "It's for you."

"For me?" Naruko asked.

When Sai nodded she carefully took it and opened the box. The box had inside a beautiful silver necklace with a rose. She looked at it in awe and said, "Thank you so much, Sai! But I can't wear it…"

"Why?" Sai asked.

"Well, I would have liked to wear this if there were roses on my dress… but unfortunately Yashiro couldn't get any roses because the flower shops were out of them…" Naruko said sadly.

They both stopped walking and Sai took a look at the dress Naruko was wearing. He was prepared for Naruko to say something like that. He grabbed a scroll out from his pocket and grabbed a red marker and a black one. He then drew three bouquets of realistic looking roses onto the scroll. Then he did some hand signs, the roses became real, and attached themselves onto Naruko's dress. Two of the bouquets of roses went to both Naruko's dress hips and the third was on top of the tied ribbon on Naruko's dress. Therefore making the dress even prettier.

Naruko looked at Sai and he said, "Your welcome."

She smiled and said, "So do I have to put this necklace on myself?"

She gave Sai the necklace and then turned her back to him. Sai then put the necklace onto Naruko, she turned around, and there eyes met in a very romantic and somehow corny fashion. They stayed like that until Sasuke snuck up behind them and gave Sai's shoulder a tight squeeze. "Hello Naruko!… and Sai…" Sasuke said glaring at Sai.

Sai turned around and glared at Sasuke back. Naruko jumped back away from Sai and said hello to Sasuke and Hinata, who was behind him. Sasuke saw how beautiful looked, walked over to her, and grabbed a strand of her hair. Then pressed it to his lips and said in a very seductive voice, "Your so beautiful…"

Naruko blushed when she looked into Sasuke dreamy black eyes. Naruko then realized that Sasuke was also very good looking in the navy blue suit he was wearing. Sasuke smiled as Naruko mumbled, "You're pretty handsome too… for a jerk…"

"I-I think we should hurry and go to the p-p-party!" Hinata said embarrassed that she was standing beside Sai.

Then they were off to the building where the party was being held. There they had Kotetsu and Izumo greet them at the entrance of the building. Inside there was a woman who was sitting outside a room that had a sign that said "Bet on who Sasuke Uchiha will dance with!"

Sai and Hinata went to bet on who Sasuke with dance with, while Sasuke and Naruko looked around the room. The whole building was filled with people from almost all the villages and there was a DJ on the stage. There was a lot of round tables, food tables, and a gambling table where Tsunade was. The center of the room was filled with people dancing.

Naruko was staring in awe at the lighting in the building but Sasuke was staring at her. "What are you looking at?!" Naruko asked when she saw that Sasuke staring at her.

"You of course," Sasuke said a little annoyed that she was being so dense.

Naruko blushed and asked, "Why?"

"Because I think you look very pretty…" Sasuke said happily.

"You shouldn't say lame stuff that! I'm not your girlfriend!" Naruko complained blushing.

"Well, you should be..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Wh-what?" Naruko asked.

It was silent for a moment and Sasuke decided he needed to change that. So he was going to say something until a speaker said, "Okay, now it's time for everyone to clear the dance floor for a second! So that we can see who Sasuke Uchiha will dance with! You all can join in when he starts dancing!"

All of a sudden the room got dark and a light was directed at Sasuke. A bunch of girls ran toward Sasuke and crowded around him. "What a pain…." Sasuke murmured.

Sai and Hinata were just standing in at the sides watching the girls crowd Sasuke by the dozens. All of a sudden a girl shoved Naruko away causing her to fall to the floor really hard. Sai and Sasuke saw this and exclaimed, "Naruko!"

Sasuke pushed the girls out of the way and ran to her side. He helped her up and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Naruko said standing up.

Naruko sky blue eyes then looked into Sasuke's dark ones. "Good, because may I have this dance?" he asked.

"What?" Naruko asked.

Sasuke bowed and then extended his hand to her. She blushed and then took it. "Thank you," he said, then he dragged her to the middle of the dance floor.

As soon as they reached the middle of the dance floor Sasuke switched there position to a waltzing position. Then a really slow song started and they began to dance to it. Naruko saw that a lot of girls were glaring at her in jealousy. Then after the first four steps Naruko stepped on Sasuke's foot, and she thought, "F--, I still suck at this!"

She blushed and looked down embarrassed. "Take your time, take your time…" Sasuke said smiling softly.

Naruko looked up and Sasuke's smile reassured her confidence. Soon Hinata asked Sai to dance with her and began dance together too. Soon a lot more people began to join into the dance floor after them. There was still a crowd of girls glaring at Naruko but she ignored them and enjoyed being in Sasuke's arms.

By the end of the song Naruko had made fifteen mistakes and was still in Sasuke's arms. "Sasuke, you do realize that the songs over, right?" Naruko asked, uncomfortable that they were still waltzing when there was rock & roll song on.

"Are you that eager to get away from me?" Sasuke asked sadly, "Can't we stay like this forever at least?"

Naruko got confused, blushed, and pushed Sasuke subconsciously. "Wh-what are you saying all of a sudden?" Naruko asked embarrassed.

"What?! You don't like me anymore?!" Sasuke asked angrily.

"It's not that! It's just that I'm not used to you treating me like this!" Naruko yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Naruko and Sasuke. "Well, what's wrong with the way I'm treating you?!" Sasuke asked confused.

"Nothings wrong! I'm just confused!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Anything confuses you because you're an idiot!" Sasuke yelled pissed off.

"What?! Why are you treating me like this?!" Naruko asked.

"You idiot, don't you get it?" Sasuke yelled annoyed.

"What don't I get?!" Naruko asked.

"It's because I really-!" Sasuke began.

But then all of a sudden one of Sasuke's fan girls, angered by the way Naruko was yelling at Sasuke, purposely spilled her water onto Naruko's dress. Sai, who was watching with Hinata Naruko's and Sasuke's argument, eyes widened, because the water got on the roses he drew onto Naruko's dress. The roses began to turn into a red and black smear of ink because the marker Sai used to draw the roses onto Naruko's dress wasn't water proof.

The girl's in the Sasuke fan club began to laugh and make nasty remarks about Naruko out loud. Then even more people began join into the laughter. Naruko turned red and ran out of the building crying. "Naruko!" Sasuke called as he ran after her.

Sai was going to run after her too, but Hinata grabbed his hand before he could. "D-d-don't go… Sa-Sasuke will take care of Naruko for you," Hinata said desperately.

"But he started the argument with her!" Sai argued.

"They'll m-m-make up b-b-better this way!" Hinata explained.

"Then shouldn't we just make sure that they do?" Sai asked confused.

Sai was going to run out of the building after them when Hinata said nothing. But she grabbed his hand and exclaimed, "No, don't go!"

"Why are you stopping me? Is there something important you need to tell me right now?" Sai asked.

Hinata nodded, blushed, and Sai just stood there waiting for her to tell him what he needed to know. Hinata looked up at him, took a deep breath, and said, "I-I-I like you Sai… I love you…"

Sai stared at Hinata for a second while she stared at him embarrassed, hopeful, and desperate. But an image of Naruko calling him appeared in his head. Then he realized the answer to his question. He was madly in love with Naruko.

So he bowed in front of Hinata, and said, "I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings. You see I can't see you as anything but a friend and there's someone else I really like."

Tears began to well up in Hinata's eyes but she shook them off. "It's-it's okay… I understand…" Hinata said, "I wish you the best of luck with that person."

Sai didn't know what to say so he turned around and said, "Thank you, Hinata-chan…"

Hinata blushed and looked the other way while Sai ran off to search for Naruko. She sighed, Hinata knew that it was inevitable that she was going to cry but she didn't want to embarrass herself by doing so. So she began walk to the exit of the building, and thought looking up at the ceiling, "I knew this would happen… but I'm even more hurt then I thought…"

Meanwhile, in the rose garden behind the dance building Sasuke had caught up with Naruko. He grabbed Naruko by the arm and she turned to look at him with tear filled eyes. "You shouldn't run like that… you could ruin your make up, hair, and dress," Sasuke said.

"I don't care… because I've never been so humiliated in my life…" Naruko said falling to her knees.

"Worse then that time you stepped in dog poop about four times? Or the time you got an autographed picture of you in the ugliest position ever?" Sasuke asked.

"No, that's still worse…" Naruko replied, "But I still hate being humiliated like that."

"Well, like you said," Sasuke said kneeling in front of her, "You're going to be hokage someday so they'll all regret laughing at you someday."

Naruko looked at him surprise; not once had Sasuke ever said that she was ever going to be hokage. So she asked, "Do y-you really think so?"

Sasuke looked at her surprised and some what red face. He took a deep breath and said, "No, not really."

Naruko snapped and yelled, "Then what the hell?!"

"I'm sort of kidding," Sasuke replied.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?!" Naruko asked ticked off even more.

"Well… I don't seriously believe an idiot like you could be hokage," Sasuke replied.

Naruko hung her head down and she began to feel disappointed in herself. Sasuke then grabbed her chin and lifted it so that she would be looking at him. "Let me finish," Sasuke said, "I also think that you've got enough stupidity to be hokage. Plus I think you'd look good in the hokage's outfit (not really but sort of)."

Naruko looked at Sasuke again while blushing. Sasuke blushed and looked down. While Naruko thought that Sasuke looked cute, Sasuke was thinking, "I can't believe I said that."

"why are you being so nice to me? You know we're rivals, right?" Naruko asked.

"Well, after the training with Orochimaru I'm too strong for you now. So we are no longer rivals," Sasuke replied.

Naruko felt herself get angry again but then she calmed herself down. She then realized that Sasuke hadn't answered her first question. "Wait, then why are you so kind to me now? I mean you used to be so mean to me," Naruko asked confused.

Sasuke blushed, crossed his arms, and looked the other way. "Because I realized something when I got back," Sasuke replied.

"What….did you realize?" Naruko asked hesitantly.

"Uh… I think you're prettier, a little more mature, and I think I…." Sasuke said, and then his voice began to fade off at the end.

"And what?" Naruko asked zooming her face closer to his.

Sasuke pushed her face away by an inch and said, "I realized that I'm in love with you, dobe."

"What?" Naruko asked surprised.

"I am in love with you. Do you have knotholes for ears or what?" Sasuke said irritated.

"Oh…" Naruko said.

Then the two were quiet for about three whole minutes. Naruko decided to break the silence and ask, "So what do we do now?"

"Well, first is first," Sasuke said, "How do you feel about me?"

Naruko thought about her feelings toward Sasuke for a minute. Like how he had been so kind to her lately and how he was before. While she was thinking about that Sai, who was looking for Naruko now, was walking toward the two. Sai was only a couple feet away from Naruko, in fact he was almost he was almost right behind her. Naruko didn't noticed because she had just realized her feeling, but Sasuke did.

"I love you too, Sasuke," Naruko said, stopping Sai dead in his tracks.

Sasuke got turned on and also wanted to make Sai upset. So he grabbed both of Naruko's hands and pinned her to the ground. Naruko looked up at him surprised. "Then will you go out with me?" Sasuke asked seductively.

Naruko gulped and said looking the other way, "Yes…"

Sasuke looked up at Sai and smirked. Sai gulped, he didn't know what to say. But he knew that something was beginning to jab at his heart inflicting an aurora of pain on him. Sasuke then looked back at Naruko, who still had no idea Sai was watching. Then Sasuke face lowered to Naruko's and they kissed a sweet kiss; while Sai ran away right after seeing it.

_**The end of chapter 4**_

_Author's note: Thank you so much for reading! I am so sorry for making this chapter so long! I really hope you enjoyed and please __**REVIEW!**_


End file.
